Human
Humans are currently the most populated race of Kierra, having a grasp over nearly the entire known world and living in nearly all biomes. Humans, compared to most other races, are short lived, living to an average of 80 years. They are also a very busy, always trying to get better at something, always wanting to do as much as possible in a short time. Because of this, political and economical things change quickly in human nations. They are also the most adaptive of all races, being able to live almost everywhere, building their homes from the materials they find and eating the food they can find and grow there. They are probably also the most diverse race, having appearances that can range from the colour of their skin, to the colour of their eyes and build of their body. Physical attributes Given their diverse race and sub-races, the Humans tend to have the most expansive and wide range of appearance, though are noted for their lack of intensity in their colouring. The Human hair colour can generally colour the full spectrum; however, it is severely rare to see any single one with full saturation. While purples, blues and greens usually offer a supportive highlight to the hair, the average colours found in human hair range from black to brown, through light and dark yellows, oranges and reds. This strongly matches their skin colour in contrast, as the skin colour of most humans is generally a mixture of light pink and dull yellow, with variations in browns depending on the intensity of the suns climate in the dependent area. The Humans are no longer separated by sub-race, as they all share distinct physiology and their physical attributes are generally dependent on their base culture and habitation. The Humans are instead separated by Culture Groups, where all are considered human, though remain segregated depending on place of origin and cultural differences. Society Human society is more diverse than any other race. Governmental structure varies wildly, stretching from nomadic tribes led by elders to great monarchies and democracies. Human society has never been shy to take tools, practices, and tactics of other races whenever it would suit them, and is also the most accepting of having members of other races within their settlements. As such, the human society is rapidly becoming a mesh of all racial societies rather than their own distinct one. This practice of "bringing in other cultures" is based almost entirely on the human's heightened level of ambition, saving years and maybe decades by taking techniques already created by other races rather than spend the time to come up with techniques of their own from scratch. That doesn't mean humans never come up with anything of their own. In fact, they are one of the most innovative of the races, and it is usually done by taking something from one race and then using it in a way the race hadn't thought of, or combining it with other items and techniques to produce an even greater effect than the race's original design. Religion Worship of the gods runs the span from one extreme, of worshiping nearly every god under one major pantheon, to the other of completely ignoring the gods altogether. Most human societies will tend to gravitate to a single deity or close group of deities that are most beneficial or historically important to them, though, even within each individual community there are multiple views on who and how to worship. Sub-races Because human society is so varied, ranging from difference in appearance to difference in culture, most sub-races are not created by actually being a sub-race, but more by the society and nation they come from. Because of this, you have Scathaux people, better known as Firehearts, the people from Severance, known as Iceborns, and then you can continue with all the other human nations the appear in Kierra Category:Creatures